supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Amara (The Primordials)
Amara, also known as The Darkness, is a Shard of Chaos dedicated to freeing her main portion from Chaos' Prison. History Amara was created when Chaos used his full power to attempt to break free from his Prison, resulting in a fragment of his being escaping from the prison. Amara attacked Heaven for many years when she felt it was feasible to win, determined to destroy the Mark of Chaos that Helel held in order to free her main portion. Amara was defeated by the Archangels multiple times, however, due to her proximity to Helel in these fights, the second Archangel became more and more influenced by the Mark of Chaos. Amara's continual proximity eventually resulted in Helel tempting humanity with sin, causing the apocalypse being an eventual occurrence due to the infighting among Heaven. Amara approached the Archangel after this and tried to convince him to destroy the Mark he held but instead, the newly renamed Lucifer created another one and gave it to Cain after tricking him, linking it to Amara and causing her to also be sealed away. In between her conflicts against the Archangels, Amara created many fail safes in the event of her defeat, Amara creating both a group of powerful beings as a backup plan in the event she failed in her goal of freeing Chaos and a hybrid being to create and spread monsters among God's creations. She also set the stage for Metatron to leave Heaven with the Word of God tablets in tow after God left, convincing the Scribe when the time was right that the Archangels were planning to take the tablets and kill him. Present Day Amara is still sealed away in Chaos' Prison by the Mark of Cain and is on the outer part of the Veil, separate from Chaos. Personality Amara is best described as an impatient, arrogant, amoral being. She desires to free Chaos as soon as she can and is willing to do anything to achieve this goal, she attacked the Archangels many times once she was able while attempting to destroy the Mark of Chaos. Despite being impatient she is a competent strategist and tactician, created many fail safes in the event that she was defeated and imprisoned. Amara created the Eldritch Horrors as a formidable force to fight against Heaven and Eve to create an army of monsters to torment humanity. Amara hoped that the existence of Eve would eventually spark an interest in Purgatory and might release the Leviathan if the door was opened. Amara's arrogance due to her great power was extremely detrimental in the long run, evidenced when she approached Lucifer after he was cast out of Heaven she felt confident that the Archangel wouldn't do anything to anger her, as she was a good deal stronger than him, which allowed the Archangel to seal her away due to her lack of preparations. Amara also has Chaos' disgust with God and Pagan's creations. As a creature of pure darkness, Amara is sadistic and enjoys killing and consuming the spiritual essence of beings; reveling in the torment they experience within her being. She also lied to many people in her attempt to free Chaos, convincing Crowley that she was innocent and lying about God and His Archangels attacking her for no reason, as Amara only ever fought the Archangels after attacking them first. When Amara was tricking Dean she claimed that she held no issues with God's Creation. Amara also filled Metatron's head with lies about the Archangels, convincing the Scribe that they were plotting against him and causing Metatron to leave Heaven and render it weaker by hiding God's Word. As the Shard of Chaos Amara is extremely loyal her creator and views him like a father. Some have observed that her relationship and view of Chaos is in some ways similar to Michael and God's as well as Dean and John's. Powers & Abilities Due to being the fragment of a Primordial Being Amara holds enough power to match the four Archangels in raw power, only defeated by their combined united power and greater experience. * Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: Amara is a very powerful being and is equal to the combined might of the four Archangels in raw power. Despite this, she was unable to resist a curse like the Mark, which sealed her in the Primordial Prison after being given to Cain. ** Super Strength: Amara can overwhelm almost any being with ease, however, she is no match for the Primordial Beings. Amara is able to equal all the four Archangels. Castiel as a Seraphim was instantly overwhelmed by her, his attack blocked with no effort on her part and was nearly killed by a single punch from Amara. ** Shadow Form: When she was freed from her imprisonment, Amara appeared as a dark cloud before taking on a human form. When rendered unconscious Amara's form seemed to disperse around a forest, causing it to seem like midnight while it was in the middle of the day. ** Shapeshifting: Amara took on a female form when she was freed, with her Darkness forming her dress. ** Entity Creation: Amara created a group of beings as a fail safe in the event she failed, and upon her release turned a town of humans into mindless killers. Amara also managed to create the Nephesh/Leviathan Hybrid Eve, doing so to have monsters roam freely on the Earth in the hopes that interest in Purgatory would cause someone to open the door and let the Leviathan out. ** Soul/Grace Consumption: In order to restore the strength that she lost in her imprisonment Amara can eat the souls of mortals and demons and the grace of angels. Doing so accelerates her recovery and absorbing their memories in the process. This process traps the souls of humans and demons, as well as the grace of angels in an agonizing place worse than Hell. Amara's ability to consume spiritual essence is not absolute, and she is unable to devour the grace of Archangels or a Demiurge's soul. * Low Tier Nigh-Omniscience: Amara holds a great deal of knowledge about creation, but her knowledge is inferior to the Archangels, Horsemen, and Primordial Beings. Amara is able to gain knowledge from Chaos if necessary. * Dependent Amortality: Amara is not a living being unto herself as she is only a part of Chaos, due to this she is linked to him and as such can only be killed by the combined might of two or more Primordial Beings. Amara is only able to be damaged and knocked unconscious by power lesser than that of two Primordial Beings. ** Nigh-Invulnerability: Amara is nearly invincible, able to fight and withstand all four Archangels for a great deal of time and was merely rendered unconscious from a combined smite generated by all of the angels besides the Archangels. A seraphim's punch could not affect Amara. Vulnerabilities Amara holds some weaknesses despite being a fragment of Chaos. Beings * [[Primordial Beings (The Primordials)|'Primordial Beings']]: Chaos' brothers can overwhelm her immediately, however, to destroy her would require just as much power as it would destroy Chaos. * [[Demiurge (The Primordials)|'Demiurge']]: The offspring of a Primordial Being and a mortal can harm Amara, but unless they are a Demiurge of Light they will be only a minor threat. * [[Archangels|'Archangels']]: The four Archangels working together were able to match and defeat her multiple times. * Horsemen of the Apocalypse: A single Horsemen could fight Amara, but not quite to the degree as a single Archangel. * [[Eldritch Horrors|'Eldritch Horrors']]: While they would never fight Amara, the Eldritch Horrors could potentially face her on equal footing to the Archangels. Weapons * [[Hand of God|'Hand of God']]: Amara can be injured or immobilized by a Hand of God. * Primordial Weapons: The personal weapons of God, Chaos, Pagan, Death, and Oberon can cause her serious injuries. * Archangel's Personal Weapons: Michael's Lance, Lucifer's Spear, Raphael's Halbred, and Gabriel's Pike together can cause debilitating injuries to Amara, enough to depower her for a significant period of time. * Archangel Blades: These blades can also damage Amara, but not to the degree the specific, personal weapons of the Archangels can. Others * [[Mark of Cain|'Mark of Cain']]: As long as this Mark exists Amara will be locked away. * Angel Banishing Sigil: Amara was briefly stunned by the sigil used to banish angels. * Combined Blast: The combined power of the younger Angels unleashed in a single blast can severely injure Amara, rendering her unconscious and immobile for several days. Additionally, if the angel smite is augmented by the full power of the Fairies, Reapers, Nephesh, and Leviathan it can put Amara out of commission for months. * Arrogance: Amara is extremely arrogant, which Lucifer used to trick and seal her away due to her not believing that the Archangel would do anything to anger her while by himself, as she holds greater power. * Bloodthirsty: Amara is very bloodthirsty when fighting and doesn't attempt strategy when engaging in personal combat, behaving more like a berserker which is why the Archangels could defeat her despite the fact that she is stronger than them individually. Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 10 Villains Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Season 11 Villains Category:Alive Category:Higher Beings Category:The Primordials Category:Fanon Characters